


She Snores

by birdsareblooming



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: BFFs, Fluff, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsareblooming/pseuds/birdsareblooming
Summary: NOT KRUSIEThey're bffs,,,,,..,,..,
Relationships: Kris & Susie (Deltarune), Kris (Deltarune) & Toriel (Undertale)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	She Snores

**Author's Note:**

> NOT KRUSIE   
> They're bffs,,,,,..,,..,

"Holy shit." 

Kris whipped their head around, seeing Susie pulling out a game case from the drawer. 

"You own PlanetTrapped???"

"Yeah." Kris said, scooting over towards her, taking the game case from her.

"Dude. That is SUPER rare and hard to get!"

"Huh. Had no idea." They wiped the dust off the cover, and turned it around. looking at it.

"How did you even get that? I _know_ your parents aren't video-game people."

"I'm not sure." Kris said, shrugging, "It was already here when they adopted me."

"Wack." Susie said. "I can't believe this has gone unplayed for so long." 

"I've never seen A...my brother playing it." 

"Then throw it in!" She threw herself backwards onto the couch, already in the gaming position. 

Kris looked at the cartage. "I...don't know, maybe-"

"Come on dude." Susie said, "I don't get to play video games." 

Kris sighed, and placed the cartage in, making sure the system was still connected and working. The tv screen lit up, showing the title screen as Kris wriggled onto the couch next to Susie. 

"Arright, usual movement controls, x is... Alright!" She pressed play.

Hours past, the children didn't even notice Kris's mother coming home, or the time passing as they sat, head forward, deeply invested in the story. This was also the first time Kris found out Susie was a rage quitter.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Susie threw the controller into the air, and Kris caught it from underneath her arm, and weaved the cord around her, holding it. 

"LANGUAGE!" the heard from the other room, but Susie ignored it.

"These Stupid controls!" She steamed, leaning back into the couch. "This game is good but JEEZ."

Kris leaned down, pressing un-pause on the game. 

"Dude you don't even know the controls yet."

"Yet." Kris said, quietly as usual. 

Kris died a few times before finally passing the boss. They handed the controller back to Susie, but she waved her hand.

"Nah it's cool, keep playing." 

"You want to play a multiplayer game?"

"And miss this story? Hell no." 

Kris smiled, sticking their tongue out as they played and Susie cheered them on. Deeper into the game, Susie's cheers became more quiet and scarse. Suddenly she yawned. "You should probably sleep soon." They said, pausing the game. "It's getting late."

"No, No it's fine!"

"Won't you're parents be worried?"

"Not particularly, it's fine just keep playing."

"...alright then." They continued playing, keeping an eye on Susie as her yawns become longer and her eyes drearier. They paused again. "Ok, you really need to go to sleep."

"Says you." Susie responded, yawning big, showing off her layers of teeth. Had Kris not been her friend he might have been freaked out. "I know you stay up all night."

"In my house!!!" Kris said, their voice becoming raspier as they got louder. "And I don't get tired at night, you however clearly need sleep."

"I'm Fine!" She said, her head tipping over slightly. "I'm not tired at all."

"If you say so." Kris mumbled, continuing to play. "But if you fall unconscious and stay here all night don't blame it on me." The sounds of the game filled the room, as Susie watched completely silent. She yawned. She stretched. She laid back on the couch. Kris continued playing because of her request. Suddenly Susie's eyes became extremely heavy."You alright?" Kris asked.

She nodded. "Mhm." She slowly blinked. "Imma just... get comfy real quick..." Susie slowly laid atop Kris's lap, falling dead asleep atop them. 

Kris stared at her for a few minutes, before slowly putting the controller down, and changing the input to Tv. 

Susie snored. 

They could feel the drool going down their leg, but ignored it and leaned against the couch.

"Dears..." Toriel stepped into the room. "It is really quite la-" She spotted Susie fast asleep on Kris, and they raised their finger to their mouth. Toriel nodded and stepped away, letting the children be. 

Hours past before Susie woke up, stretching her arms and getting up. "Wh..what..."

"You didn't listen to my advice." Kris said sarcastically. "You fell asleep on me." 

"Oh." Susie looked around, "Uh, sorry dude I didn't mean."

"No it's ok." Kris smiled sadly. "I'm used to cuddling actually." 

"R-Really? What you cuddle with your mommy?"

"With my brother."

"Ah." Susie swiveled her legs to the edge of the couch, "Well, that makes sense acually."

"It's just..." Kris paused, their hair laying over their face. "...nevermind."

"What? Speak pussy." 

Kris snickered. "It's been a while since I've been able to cuddle with him." 

Susie stared and Kris, than blinked. 

She slowly leaned her head on their shoulder, much to Kris's surprise. 

"Keep playing."

**Author's Note:**

> It feels really good to finally write some "meaningless" fluff after mkfsp.   
> I'm doing a recent "Self challenge" of drawing images from my art blog (@flowers-are-singing.tumblr.com) and the first one I really wanted to draw was the one about @Kris-p-dreemurr.tumblr.com's idea that Susie lays on Kris a lot (not in a ship way though.)   
> So that's what's happening!


End file.
